You Belong with me
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ever had feelings for someone in a relationship but know they don’t belong with that person? 11 people tell their story about their loves. Will there be a happy ending for them? POssible rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: Well a new story for me. I'm sorry if I haven't updated my other stories for awhile for several reasons. I had a slight writer's block and I recently moved so I didn't have time to write that much. This story is based on the song, you belong to me.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh and if I did, well I might have change a few things. ^^**

**Or the song you belong to me that belongs rightfully to Taylor Swift.**

**-Pov-**

_/Flashback/_

~~~Time Changes~~~

Summary:

Ever had feelings for someone in a relationship but know they don't belong with that person? 11 people tell their story about their loves. Will there be a happy ending for them?

________________________________________________________________________

You Belong to Me

Ch.1 Yugi- Phone Call

**-Yugi's pov-**

Sitting on the bed I watch you talk on the phone to her. I could hear that she's upset about something. You declare jokingly to her about going to a duel monsters convention for a date and I heard her shriek from the phone. I held back a snicker since I knew it was a joke as I gaze at your handsome face.

You close those memorizing ruby eyes as a soft sigh passed from those kissable lips. My blood boiled through my veins as you continue to talk to her. She doesn't understand you the same way as I do. She'll never know your stories as I do.

She doesn't get your jokes or the way you think about things. She just sees how handsome you are. She doesn't see the man that you really are. I wish to tell you many times that you deserve better then her.

Can't you see that you belong with me? You make my heart soar as high as the clouds in the sky. Just seeing you smile makes my heart stop for several seconds then start once more in a new rhythm just for you. There are times I wish I could tell you how I feel about you but you're with her.

She tries to hide her frustration at the many offers for duels from other duelists that wish to challenge you. But I see it more then you do but never say a word. She's my oldest friend and always will be but she's my enemy. The reason why I can never tell you because you're the reason I get up in the morning and live day by day.

I have a feeling she knows how I feel about you but hasn't said anything to me. I know she doesn't like how close we are since the day you and the other Yamis got bodies of your own. I don't have to like the idea of you with her but I won't say anything since I see you're happy with her. Can't you see that you belong with me and not her?

I don't mind you liking Duel Monsters while she doesn't since I hear her sometimes complain that you don't pay that much attention to her as you play the game. We are more alike and could easily deal with the challenges along the way. I stood by your side when she didn't at the time you accidentally went to jail for drag racing with the some of the others in the gang.

Yami, your name rolls off my tongue with ease that it causes shivers down my spine. I don't care if you were once a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. Even your true name, Atemu, holds a power over me. You're just you and that is enough for me but not for her. She wants to boast to other girls that her boyfriend was at one time the ruler of Egypt but can't since we made an promise to keep silent about the Shadow Realm and everything else that goes with it.

I turn away from you as I felt the tears prick at my eyes. You speak to her in a soft tone in the background as you reassure her that you wouldn't take her to that convention for a date. I can't stand the sorrow in your voice as you promise her. I know you wanted to go since you first heard of it about a month ago. Your baritone voice makes me weak in the knees.

"Tea, you know my feelings are true for you. I wish you would actually believe me." You tell her over the phone.

My amethyst eyes narrowed slightly as I had a feeling that Tea doubted your feelings for her. I know you love her but you wouldn't after hearing the truth about her. Tea, I found out the other day is dating Duke behind your back. She been dating him for two months already but I don't know the reason why though.

You don't deserve a girl like that. You deserve someone who will love you and there for you. So why are you still dating her? These thoughts trouble my mind since I can't bring myself to tell you the truth incase you don't believe me.

You laughed once more but it sounded more force in my ears. Your beautiful ruby eyes subconsciously perplexed whenever she talks about something you don't understand or care for that much about. I betting on the latter as you groaned out in exasperation pouting slightly.

I guess it must be about shopping or dance place she wants to go to. I shook my head causing my blond bangs to get into my eyes once more. I open my mouth to speak finally having the courage to tell you the truth.

"Yami," My voice came out soft and hoarse when ever I tried to talk to you.

I knew you turn to look at me as I stared at the crimson comforter on your bed. Through our mind link, you sent over to me that you been worried and wondering what's wrong with me. I felt guilty for making you feel this way.

She had to choose that moment to speak as you accidentally pressed the speaker button on the phone. "Yami we have to talk."

My heart dropped deeper in the black hole that formed six months ago when you started dating her a couple days after you gotten your own body. I knew what she was going to say but I hope I was wrong. I still can remember those to days specifically as they flash in my mind.

________________________________________________________________________

_/Flashback/_

~~~Six months earlier~~~

**-Normal Pov-**

A pair of amethyst eyes blink as the tri-colored teen stared at a taller boy similar to him. The other's hair has lighting shape bolts while his ruby colored eyes shine with happiness to see his light. He allowed the smaller boy to touch his tan cheeks as he smiled at him.

His vibrant ruby eyes sparkled with mischief as he told his abiou. "Yugi I'm real and no longer spirit like anymore."

Yugi smiled as he answered his darker half in a squeaky tone. "Yami!"

Yugi flew into Yami's arms to give him a hug happy to see that he has a body of his own. Yami didn't expect that to happened let out a soft grunt as he fell on the floor hug his light close to him. The two boys laughed as they stared at the others to see their reaction. Yugi noted that both Marik and Bakura had bodies of their own.

He winced as he watches Ryou paled as the boy fell on his butt gazing at his Yami. Bakura watch his light pale a lighter color then usual before turning a cute dark red. He smiled at the boy slightly but let it disappeared as fast it came. Ryou shook his white hair wondering how it was possible to see Bakura in front of him.

Marik grinned at Malik when two thuds came a few minutes later. Malik glance over his shoulder to find his older brother and sister passed out on the ground. The blond Egyptian said to no one particular as Marik laughed. "Well at least I know he's real."

Joey gazed over everyone near him as he saw Ishizu faint but he couldn't help but agree with Malik. He felt happy that Yami and the others have bodies of their own and what type of fun they might have. Tea gazed at Yami with a flirtatious smile as a plan formed. She wanted to teach him the ways of dating but what better person to help him then her. The rest of the gang were basically relieved that most problems are now done and over with.

The Temple shook that they were in, Tristan and Duke helped Malik grab his older siblings as the gang ran out of the building. The building caved in blocking any newcomers from entering the tomb where the once no-name pharaoh resided.

Ryou finally asked as the group settled to a stop. "How is it possible for the three of you to have your own bodies when you had to go to the afterlife?"Bakura had a slight pain look in his reddish-brown eyes while Yami sighed as he answered the pale boy's question. "We don't know exactly but it seems that fate has other plans for us."

Ryou nodded understanding before giving Bakura a sweet smile in apology. Bakura huffed softly let his light roll his soft brown eyes to the white knowing the other is putting up an act for him. The others laughed at the scene but knew Bakura only showed his nice side to Ryou.

Yugi replied looking at Yami with a cute smile on his cherubic face. "Let's go home."

The others nodded as they headed to the Ishtars' home for the night since the boat will arrive early the following morning around nine or so. A couple of hours later both Ishizu and Odion woke up only to have Odion to pass out once after seeing Marik trip and fall on top of Malik. Ishizu manage to take the picture of her younger brother and his darker half wanting to give it to him as a birthday gift.

___________________________

-Two days later-

Once more in Domino city, life was finally back to normal and schools out for the summer. Mr. Mouto took it well seeing the spirit of the puzzle having a body of his own and told Yami that he's part of the family and be another grandson besides Yugi. Yugi was glad that his grandfather took the news a lot better then he expected but the old man some stranger things in his long life so he got used to it.

Tea spent quite a bit of time with Yami not seeing the strange looks that Yugi been throwing her way. Joey notices the looks of longing in Yugi's eyes when he gazed at Yami but it didn't bother him one bit. He wasn't going to say anything but he wouldn't tell anyone out loud that he rather see Yugi with Yami instead of Tea.

Tea later told the group that day after nearly giving them a heart attack that she and Yami are dating. Yugi's amethyst eyes filled up with tears as his heart broke hearing the words. He told some of the gang his feelings for Yami. Joey hugged him gently knowing the boy must be in pain and he was angry at Tea for doing this to Yugi.

_/Flashback ends/_

__________________________________________________________________________

**-Yugi's pov-**

I shook my head to get rid of the memory as my amethyst eyes gazed at Yami's pain-filled ruby eyes. I tune back in time to her tell him, "Yami you're a great guy and all but I think it would be best if we see other people. I really sorry and I hope we still can be friends."

He answered her gruffly. "It doesn't matter anymore…I had a feeling for a while that you been cheating on me. I hope he makes you happy."

My heart went out to him as he said these words then hanged up the phone not letting Tea finish what she was saying. He didn't have to go through the rejection process. My blood boiled to the breaking point as tears started to form in his eyes. I went towards him and gave him a hug knowing nothing can be done.

He leaned against me as he moans softly. "What did I do wrong, abiou?"

I comforted him the best way I can as I told him softly. "You did nothing wrong, Yami. So don't blame yourself for the break up between the two of you. You deserve someone better."

Yami pulled away giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read but left it alone. He suddenly tightened his grip on me as he tugged me closer to him. I giggled softly allowing him his wishes for now as I got through the mind link that he need close contact as comfort.

God I love him but I can't bring myself to tell him. How can I help him deal with his emotions right now when mine is wrecked? It took me almost the six months to just piece my heart together but it breaks more just seeing Tea around him. I have to do something but what?

I heard him mumble something but I couldn't quite understand it all that well. It sound muffled and unintelligible but he was hurting so I couldn't blame him.

I ask gently, "Yami can you please repeat that?"

He lifted his ruby eyes towards mine as he answered. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain just being with her."

I blinked confuse about the words then it hit me, I left the mind link open and he must have read my thoughts. I gulped as I wriggled out of his comforting arms.

I fearfully asked. "You heard everything?"

He did something I didn't expect him to do. He lifted my head as he murmur softly to me. "My abiou I heard everything including the part that you love me and you know what. I love you too."

My mouth dropped shock as a familiar warmth spread across my nose and cheeks. He chuckled softly as he swiftly kissed me with those firm kissable lips. I groaned in his mouth glad to have Yami happy at last as a single thought crossed my mind. 'He belongs to me Tea. You lost your chance even though you dated him but you still hurt him. I will love him for all eternity.'

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: I finish the first chapter of You Belong to Me. The next chapter is Polarshipping called Romeo that ain't your Juliet Please read and review. Until next time, Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2 MaiRomeo that Ain’t Your Juli

_Arashi *Stares at the reviews*: Whoa, that is amazing…I must say my thanks to the following people. _

_Cassie: Thanks for the review! I hope you do a fic that deals with the song girl and I would love to read it._

Toya: _Thanks for being a great supporter. I was shock at that part what I when I read it to tell you the truth._

Darkie_: I want to see your fic that is on the song! Girl I don't care if it's cheesy or not! It comes from the heart. ^_^_

Aurora Hargreaves: _I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you will enjoy the story._

Tavia: _Thank you for the praise. The thing is the first chapter wasn't even beta! *Laughs_

Arashi: Once more you guys and that includes you too, my faithful readers, thank you for enjoying the story. *Bows head* on with the second chapter! There might be some language later on.

Disclaimers-Don't own Yugioh, You Belong to me, or the quotes of Romeo and Juliet. They belong to their rightful owners.

-Pov-

_**/Flashback/**_

**~~~Time Changes~~~**

"_Words from the play"_

_**Song lyrics**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ch.2 Mai-Romeo that Ain't Your Juliet

**-Mai's pov-**

Yawning tiredly, I rubbed the sleepiness out of my amethyst eyes. In the quest room I heard the familiar snoring of Vivian, my tag team partner. I smiled slightly glad to have met that crazy nutcase but as of late a part of me regretted that I did.

I remember a couple of days ago she told me Joey asked her out for a date to the movies. It been her's and Joey's Five month anniversary that they been dating. The pain in my heart pierced deeper in the dark abyss as I recalled that day, three months after the Yamis got bodies of their own.

_/Flashback/_

**-Normal pov-**

A black haired woman gave her friend a nervous smile as the blonde woman sat down.

"Viv what's wrong?" the woman asked concern for her friend.

Vivian sighed as she stared at the brown table in the small café. A waiter came by dropping of the two coffees and a croissant for the blonde. The raven sipped at her drink wondering how to tell her friend the news. Her dark eyes stared at the purple pools of her friends.

"Mai, I wanted to talk to you about something. Promise me that you won't get angry." Vivian replied softly.

Mai nod as she answered. "Sure thing Hun, just tell me what's going on."

Giving a tiny smile, the raven answered. "Joey called me this morning to see if I wanted to get the movies with him on Friday. I told him that I didn't know and needed to think it over. I do want to go on a date with him since that boy is not only cute but has a fine ass! But I was wondering if it's ok with you."

Mai stared at Vivian feeling her heart break into million of pieces. She put up a fake smile and smiled. "Sure Hun, I mean it's not like I own him or anything. So go for it."

Vivian's dark eyes shine happily as she sputtered out. "Really, great I'll call him right now and tell him the news!"

The woman hugged her friend before calling Joey and telling him her answer. Mai gazed away feeling the tears pricking in her eyes. 'Why can't I let go of my fear and tell you how I feel about you.'

/Flashback ends/

**-Mai's pov-**

The thing is I have a slight…crush on Joey but I never had the chance to tell him. I practically owe him my life to him since that idiot saved my life more times then he should. In a way, he's my best friend and I didn't want to loose him.

He's different ever since he started dating Vivian. His smiles weren't the same anymore they seem to have lost the playfulness to them. Shizuka told me several times that his laughs sounded forced and barely talks with the others as much.

This worried me greatly since the last time I talked with him was four months after he started dating Vivian. Two months of not talking with that knuckle head is hard since all I've seen and heard from Viv was of him. It was a stupid fight really and wishes to take back the words I told him. I didn't want to remember the reason of the fight.

_________________________________________

~~~ A month later~~~

-Normal Pov-

A blonde woman groans as she waited for her friend, a dark-haired beauty. She called out to the other woman, annoyed at waiting for her to get out of the dressing room.

"Viv, you look great and get your ass out here. He doesn't care about what you wear and just you, Hun." Mai scolded her friend.

Vivian came out in a sliver dress that hugged her at all the right places. Her dark eyes shimmered as a silent giggle passed from her lips. She knew that she look beautiful in the dress but hope her boyfriend of six months would love it on her.

She smile at the annoy look on the blonde's face. A sudden thought flash through her preoccupied mind, 'I hope Joey can forgive Mai soon. It has been three months since they last talked. Even though she won't admit it she needs him in her life and it's the same for him.'

Mai rolled her eyes to the white as Vivian paid for the dress after changing in to her regular clothes, pair of blue jeans with a light blue tank top. Her blonde hair falling in to her eyes trying to be happy for her friend. 'Joey I wish that I can talk to you once more. I want to apologize for my actions from before.' Mai whispered in her mind not noticing a pair of brown eyes watching her.

She hums a song she heard on the radio the song, she heard the other day. She wasn't sure what it was called but she like the words even though it sort of rid mind her of the situation between Joey and Mai.

Vivian ask her friend, "Mai when are you finally going to call him?"

Mai glared at her as she snapped. "I don't care or need that bastard."

Vivian groans as she glances at Mai walking besides her. The two women walk to the food court in the mall. "Mai even if you don't realize it there is a pain in your eyes that won't disappear. I don't know what happened that night three months ago but Joey won't tell me.' She ponder this thought for a moment then left it alone to go over it another day.

A playful smile adorn on the raven's lips as a soft giggle caught Mai's attention. Vivian's eyes sparkled as she stares over her friends shoulder. She wave to the man that was coming their way.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise for her friend, she calls out. "Hey sweetie, about time you got here. I found the dress for the play that I signed us in."

Mai's eyes widen when she heard a very familiar voice fighting back the warmth spreading across her cheeks. She gazed over her shoulder to find a blond man with honey-brown eyes staring at her friend.

"What play, Viv?" The man asked staring at his girlfriend with a confuse look.

Vivian giggles softly at the look on the blonds' faces before answering the man. "The play for Romeo and Juliet, Joey. I found out from Becca that you got the part of Romeo! I, of course, am playing Juliet while Tristan is playing the part of Lady Capulet. Mai you got the part as the understudy of Juliet since you know the play really well."

Joey snorted as he heard his friend Tristan is playing. He couldn't help but wonder why but he wasn't going to put is foot in it. He glances at Mai then look away from her. His eyes narrow slightly as he listens to the girls talk.

Mai silently whimpered in pain as Joey sat next to Vivian. He had to wrap his arm around her, kissing her cheek softly. He said nothing as they talk about the play. Vivian explains that there were not enough girls to play certain parts so Tristan had to be Lady Capulet. She grins at her boyfriend for a moment then she remembers that she had to go to China to see her family for the next two weeks.

"Joey there is something that I should tell you." She said softly not looking in his got worried as he hugs his girlfriend closer to him. He asks with such love and gentleness that it broke Mai's heart into many more pieces. "Viv, Hun, what's wrong?"

Vivian blush slightly at the husky undertone of her boyfriend's voice. She gave him a crooked smile not paying any attention to the gagging look on Mai's face, answering him. "I'm five it's just that my parents called me. They want me to visit them in China for two weeks."

Joey's eyes widen for a moment gazing into the dark pools of his girl's eyes. He took her hand in his bring it to his lips getting into character as Romeo. "When shall thy fair Juliet leaves:" He asks kissing her hand softly.

Vivian giggles as she played along with him. "The next moon after morrow, my Romeo."

Mai groan in boredom as the people watching awe at the sight of the two lovers. Feeling her heart fall deeper in the black abyss, her amethyst eyes flash in jealousy at the closeness between Joey and Vivian.

The blond gave a sad smile speaking normally now. "That's two days from now, Viv. Practice starts tomorrow and who would act as Juliet when you're gone?"

The raven rolled her eyes at the dramatic show he's putting up at her leaving to China in a couple of days.

"I'll be back in time for opening night. Mai will be doing the parts as Juliet when I'm gone." She replies giving him a hug to comfort him.

Joey glances over at his one-time friend not liking the idea of working with her. He couldn't bring himself to forgive that day. It was the worst day of his life and yet he could remember what happen as if it were yesterday.

_________________________________________

/Flashback begins/

~~~Three months earlier~~~

Joey twitched while waiting for Vivian to come out of her room in the apartment she shared with Mai. His heart for some reason seems to beat faster when ever Mai was around even her scent tackles his senses. A part of him likes Mai but he's not worthy enough for her. She deserves someone better then him, a one-time street brat.

Mai growled under breath seeing her friend twitch once more as she tried to read her book. 'It was getting to the good part of the book!' a voice snarled in her mind. She ignored the voice as she continues to read Romeo and Juliet.

"_Romeo: Alas that love, whose view is muffled still, should not without eyes see pathways to his will! Where shall dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I heard it all."_

She glanced up from her book to ask the blond what's wrong. What he said next something that shocked her to the core. "I really don't know what she sees in me but I hope to make her happy."

Mai shook her head as she whispered under breath. "Boy, what are you doing with a girl like that? Can't you see that you belong with me?"

Joey thought he heard Mai whisper something but wasn't sure. He sighed silently looking at the door. Speaking out loud, Mai said. "She'll be done in thirty more minutes. That girl couldn't decide what outfit she wanted to wear."

Joey jumped slightly then gave her a sweet smile that melted her heart and nearly buckled her knees. "Thanks for putting up with me."

Rolling her eyes, Mai hmmed as she went back reading her story. She loves the story behind Romeo and Juliet. Two-star crossed lovers who can't be together because of their families. Mai always found it at times ironic at times that both Joey and she do seem like Romeo and Juliet but that was before Vivian entered in the picture.

The doors suddenly open causing the two blonds to jump at the creaky sound it made. Vivian smiled at the two of them before saying to her boyfriend. "Joey, I'm going to wait-phone rings in the background.-Let me answer that before we go."

Joey nodded dumbly as he stared at Vivian with a strange emotion in his brown eyes. Mai gazed at him feeling the jealousy feeling stream in her veins. She picked up the phone to see if it was for her. The voice she heard over the phone made her blood chilled. It sounded like Ryuzaki flirting with Vivian.

"Hey babe, I missed you so much. I wish you're here in Europe with me so we could cuddle on the bed together, if you get my hint." Ryuzaki spoke softly on the phone.

"Ryu, I missed you so much. It kinda sucks that I'm dating you behind Joey's back but he'll survive the pain." Vivian flirted back.

Mai nearly gasped out loud in the phone. She couldn't believe that Vivian was cheating on Joey behind his back. She had to tell him, gently placed the phone back on the stand then rushed into the living room. Sitting on the couch unaware of the pain he might have to deal with, Joey gazed at his hands."Joey there is something you should know:" Mai hissed softly not wanting to get the chatting woman's attention.

"Mai what's wrong?" Joey asked confuse why Mai kept on hushing him.

"Joey, Vivian is dating Ryuzaki behind your back."

Joey raised his eyebrows at the lie. "Vivian dating Dino boy? That's a good one. Yeah right Mai, now tell the truth."

Mai stomped her foot as she glared at him. "Joey, I'm not lying! I have proof that it's Ryuzaki on the phone. I picked up the phone and thought it was for me when I heard Ryuzaki on the other line flirting with Viv."Joey snarled angrily at his friend not believing anything she was say. He snapped at her, "Yeah right, Mai. If Vivian is talking with someone that is her business and not yours to spread rumors around."

Mai choke back a sob as tears formed in her eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Brown eyes glared at her with anger and mistrust. She felt the air been kicked out of her as tears fell down her pale cheeks. Her heart broke more as she felt her life spiraling out of control at the following words that passed from his lips. "No Mai I don't believe you. I wish I could but what you did is wrong. I can't be friends with Liars, sorry but I got to go. Tell Vivian to meet me at the theater at the time we planned. She'll know what I'm talking about."

_/Flashback ends/_

______________________________________

Joey gave Vivian a fake smile as he answers her. "That's fine with me, Vivian."

Vivian sigh as she didn't notice the fake smile on his lips while Mai did She could hear the tension in his voice of working with her. The pain intertwined deeper in her heart. She should have realized it won't be an easy task to work with him if he's not going to trust her. Mai is going to have to talk with him alone and away from Vivian's hearing.

Joey nearly growl out when Vivian suddenly got up saying, "Look at the time! I have to go right now so I'll see you tomorrow at practice Joey."

"Alright but I'll miss you though Viv. Love ya, Hun." Joey told her lovingly.

Vivian hesitated at the words as she replied. "Lo-love you too, Joey."

Mai noted the hesitation in her voice and couldn't help but get worried about what is to happen. She quickly gazes at the other blond who began to pout as Vivian left their site. His hair was slightly longer in the back but not much since she last talks with him. He did look very handsome in a pair of faded jeans with a black button up shirt.

Joey got up as he told her curtly. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get something to eat from Charlie's.'

Mai gave him a faint smile as she answered him. "Alright, um…Joey we're going to have to sort out what happen to be able to work together."

Joey said nothing but nod to show proof he listens to her request as he left to grab something to eat. Mai gaze at the blond's back wondering what to do to make him forgive her. Suddenly the loud speaker played the song that is well known but Mai never had the chance to pay attention to the words until now.

_*********************************_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upsetShe's going off about something that you saidShe doesn't get your humour like I doI'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I doBut she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're lookin for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with meWalkin the streets with you in your worn out jeansI cant help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on the park bench thinkin to myselfHey isn't this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see? You belong with mestandin by, waiting at your back doorall this time how could you not know that?You belong with meYou belong with meOh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with 't you see that I'm the one who understand you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by or waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know thatYou belong with meYou belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with meYou belong with me**_

_*********************************_

Mai gasp softly as she listen to the words that made her realize the words were talking about her and Joey. At times she wondered why he's with Vivian when he belongs with her. He did have a smile that lighted up the whole town but hasn't been there for a while.

She understood Joey better then Vivian ever had since the raven began to date him

She remembers all the times she asks about the things she knew about Joey. She never did have his jokes as she did. Viv always complain how stupid half of the blond's jokes are. Vivian doesn't know Joey's stories or passions were while Mai did. She dreams at times for him to wake up and realize Vivian isn't the one for him.

Mai did know where Joey belongs that is with her. Tears sting her eyes as the words repeated in her mind, '_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by or waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know that you belong with me.' _

Joey came back with Philly cheese steak sandwich with a medium coke in his hand to find Mai with a vacant look in her amethyst eyes. The old feeling of protectiveness felt stronger then ever even more then with Vivian. He couldn't quite understand his feelings as of late. A part of him likes Vivian but then again he doesn't.

He didn't want to tell Vivian that he knew the truth why she's going to China. It was to see Ryuzaki and have him meet her parents as her boyfriend. He couldn't believe that she had a relationship with the Dino duelist for Four months and didn't bother telling him. He couldn't help but feel like Romeo when he loved Rosaline. He felt bad for not believing Mai those months ago and it would have saved him the pain in his heart.

Mai shook her head to get rid of the words of the song to find Joey was staring at her with an unreadable look in his brown eyes. Her heart seems to beat faster as he sigh almost to himself with his old lopsided smile forming on his lips.

"Joey" "Mai" the two blonds said at the same time.

They laughed softly before smiling at the other. Mai's eyes glisten with the tears while Joey's brighten up with true happiness. Joey shook his head as he scooted over in the booth side he sat on before gesturing to Mai to come over and sit next to him. Mai grin as she moved over then snuggle as close as she could pass as a friend is able to. She let out breath of relief feeling her heart finally being able to beat once more in three months.

Joey said so softly that she almost didn't catch it. "Mai, I'm sorry for what I said three months ago. It was out of line and I know I shouldn't be asking this but I hope you find it that you can forgive me."

Mai choke back a sob as she hugs Joey, whispering to him. "I forgive you but it should be me apologizing."

Joey hugs his friend close feeling his heart want to pick up speed as her Rose and lavender scent tickled his nose. Mai gave a sigh of content, just happy to be in his arms once more. People watching the scene in front of them found it more adorable then the earlier site of the blond kissing the raven. They ignore the audience that been watching them talk as the felt the bond between them form once more but this time stronger.

__________________________________

~~~Two days later~~~

-Domino Airline-

Joey gave his girlfriend a hug before she left on her flight. They said no words between them since they wanted the good-byes simple. Vivian heard her flight being called smiled at her boyfriend and close friend. The two blonds wave to her as she checked in her flight. They left the airport in a comfortable silence enjoying the other's presence.

Mai giggle softly as she noted there wasn't that much space between them as they walk to the small theater, Wonders of Plays. Yugi and the others were already there waiting for the two main stars to show up for practice. When the two blonds walk in they had to hold their laughter as they watch Tristan on the stage standing on a stool doing his lines while Ishizu fixed the dress he was wearing for the part as Lady Capulet.

"_Well, think of marriages now, younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem are made mothers. By my count, I was you mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: The valiant Paris seeks your love." _Tristan said in a girlish voice then spoke normally ignoring the soft snickers that passed through the whole theater after he did his part. "How was that Ishizu?"Ishizu glance up from her work giving the brunette a soft smile as she spoke with a needle in her mouth. "That is much better then the first time, Tristan."

Mai rolled her eyes but agreed with the Egyptian woman said is true. The poor boy couldn't do half of his lines with out messing up. She tap Joey's shoulder pointing to the spot in a distance away from the stage but close enough to hear if the director needed everyone to pay attention for important announcements.

Mai sat down as Joey grab a seat next to her as she flip through her script. "Let's do the scene where Romeo first meets Juliet. We don't have to do the kiss for that scene or the balcony one."

Joey nodded as he fought with the feeling of disappointment eating at the pit of his stomach. "That's fine with me since I would have to do that on opening night." Joey replied.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _Joey spoke the part perfectly gather everyone's attention to watch the two of them practice.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'" _Mai read from her script leaving with a soft smile on her lips.

Joey rolled his eyes as he continues with his part. _" Have not saints' lips, and holy palmers too?"_Mai grins as she gets into the act of Juliet. _"Ay, pilgrim, lips that must use in prayer._

Joey chuckle at the lines. _"O, then dear saints, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Mai felt the heat warm her cheeks as she finishes her part of the scene as Juliet_. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

Joey stared in to the purple pools as he finishes the scene. _"Then, move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purge."_

Everyone watching applauded the two on their work as Joey's cheek tinted a soft pink barely visible. Mai smirk at him as she told him. "That's pretty good. What part of the balcony scene where you where stuck on?"

Joey groans while replying to the blonde woman. "I get stuck at the beginning to the part of where the nurse calls from with in then near the end of the good night. I never could get the response right after Juliet says her good-byes to Romeo."

Mai nodded as she flips to the page of the balcony scene start, giving Joey an encouraging smile. Signaling the other to begin the scene.

Joey/Romeo- _"He jest at scars that never felt a wound. But soft; what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek! _

Mai/Juliet: _Ay me! _Joey/Romeo: _She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air. _

Mai/Juliet_: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. _Mai gaze up from her script to ask, :Joey this was the part of the beginning that you get stuck at?"Joey smiled meekly as his answer. "Yeah since it kinda gets confusing at first but I get the middle and near the end until the good night starts."

"Let's continue on with the good night so we can continue the practice." The woman answers as she stared at her secret crush the eyes.

Mai/Juliet: _Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it is morrow. _Joey/Romeo: _Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell. _

Joey gave Mai a nervous smile as he wondered why he could do the lines with her rather easily then with Vivian who's supposed to play as Juliet. She gave him a quick hug to show how proud of him she is and let go rather reluctantly. Mai felt the jealously spark deeper in the black pit as she heard Joey practice his lines for the play he needed to work on which wasn't that much. She knew Vivian doesn't deserve to have Joey's heart but she won't say anything especially not after having Joey in her life for a couple of days already.

__________________________________

~~~Two weeks later~~~

-End of the opening night-

The play went fantastic with a slight change of plans. Mai turn out to be playing as Juliet since Vivian decides to stay in China longer with her parents and boyfriend Ryuzaki. The raven women called three days before the curtains raised up for the show to break up with Joey over the phone. She admitted that she been dating Ryuzaki for a while and came to love the man.

Mai got angry at her friend that she practically grabs the phone and yelled at her for doing this. Joey watches this with interest before he became depress at losing his one-time girlfriend. Mai slapped Joey the day of opening night to snap him out of his funk wanting his old smile to come back. The play was fantastic with the chemistry between the two blonds made the crowd go wild with their performance.

Joey stares at Mai feeling the sparks that fly between them from the balcony kiss. He could taste her on his mouth. It felt right kissing her then it did with Vivian. He wanted to kiss her again once more.

"Mai thanks for pulling through the play." Joey said staring in her eyes.

Mai felt the familiar warmth spread on her cheeks, speaking humbly. "Its no problem, Joey."

Mai felt him raise her head up with his fingers before kissing her softly making her moan in his mouth. He pulled a way with a smirk on his lips as she open her eyes wondering what the hell just happened. She stared at him seeing the love in his eyes for her. She gave him a smile letting the blond wrap her arms around her waist pulling her close as she thought, 'You belong with me, Joey Wheeler and nothing will change that.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Finally finished at last. ^_^ I hope you guys have enjoy reading the story. The third chapter is tender, I'm yin while you're yang. It's in sweet Ryou's pov. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 RyouI’m yin while your yang

**Arashi: Chapter three of you belong with me is up and read to read. This chapter and chapter four will have two sides of one story. This Ryou's pov on the rise and fall of the relationship between Bakura and Marik besides a secret that he's hiding from two people, his father and Bakura. I'm going to be nice to my darker half and I'll do the disclaimer this time. I hope that I do fine on Ryou and keep him in character. There will be some language in the story from Bakura or any of the other character. ^^**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh or the song you belong with me.**

**-Pov-**

_/Flashback/_

~~~Time Changes~~~

________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 3 Ryou-I'm yin while your yang

/Ryou's pov/

I stare at the pillow in my arms thinking about 'Kura. My cold-hearted Yami can be sweet at a time that's when he wants to and that depends on the person. I sat in my living room waiting for him to come home from his date with Marik. It was a shock to everyone including myself when they announce it four months before Joey got dump by the evil witch, Vivian.

Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, I tried to find something interesting to watch from the load of channels that seem very boring to me. My father isn't home yet and won't be for another couple of months. The thing is I recently found out that I like guys…but I didn't tell my father yet. Most of the gang already knew expect for Kura that is.

A soft sigh pass by my lips think of the first time I waited for him to come home from his date. I choke back a sob feeling the tears burning my eyes. I need to find a way to tell him how I feel but I don't know what to do.

/Flashback/

I stretched as I got off the hard chair in my last class since it was the end of the school year. Joey groans besides me ready to leave, the poor boy look tired as he yawn the whole day. He seems to have grown up some after he got with that witch, Vivian. I really don't like Vivian at all personally and I do know that I'm not the only one.

I wondered if Mai was giving him a ride or is it that no good for nothing Vivian. I could see Joey with Mai but I won't say anything on the matter. Yugi is texting his lover, Yami, with his cell phone that he receive as a gift from his mother.

I felt jealous of him since his family knew his sexual orientation, that he prefers guys over girls. They were fine with it and happy for him to have Yami as his boyfriend. I couldn't tell my father since he's homophobic. I'm afraid he'll blow a gasket is too much to say how he'll react if he finds out.

I wasn't paying attention in front of me when I smack into a warm, hard chest. I blush faintly as a pair of arms wrap around me automatically before I fell on the floor. I look up to see a very familiar pair of eyes. Kura's deep maroon eyes bore into my soft brown ones searching for any hint of pain.

I heard someone calling out to him from a distance. "Bakura get your butt over here!"

He gave me a half-hearted smile before the normal smirk appeared once more on his handsome lips. My heart skip a beat as I watch walk off. I try not to stare at his tight yet firm ass. I didn't know when I fell for him but I wish to have the courage to tell him my feelings. I felt disappointed that he had to leave but I'll see him later.

I saw Yugi and the others in the parking lot waiting for me. I heard them groan in annoyance about something. I notice both Mai and Joey were arguing again but over what this time I had no clue. I saw Yugi and Yami having a make out session causing several girls to squeal or turn red in embarrassment then faint.

(Two shows in one day are very interesting. The idiot is arguing with his wench again and the pharaoh and his lover being lovey dovey again. To bad there won't be a fight or argument between the high priest bastard and the stupid pharaoh.) Bakura's voice filled my mind through our mind link.

I had to choke back a laugh at the words from him. He's telling the truth and any one can see that Joey and Mai belong together but don't understand why he's dating the witch. Kura could always make me laugh when I wanted to cry. He can't stand the sight of me crying though he won't clarify why though. So I didn't bother question him anymore.

He's something else at times. He doesn't realize how handsome he is and makes both guys and girls want to be with him for his bad boy look. I see him as Kura who's misunderstood at times but still a good person deep and I mean really deep inside. I wanted to call out to my friends when someone held my arms behind me.

"What do I have hear, a mousy boy in my arms." A male voice whisper in my ears seductively. I blush feeling the warm breath brush against my ear. Barely turning my head I saw a pair of mischievous lavender eyes of a certain psychotic Yami of Malik. I let out a yelp that announces my presence to the others. Marik just laugh as I tried to squirm away from him while Malik gave his dark half a dirty look.

Suddenly I heard a familiar sound of Bakura yelling at Marik. "What the hell are you doing to him, Marik?"

For a moment, I thought I heard a possessive tone in his voice as he came out giving the blond a dirty look. His maroon eyes show anger, jealousy and something else but it disappeared before I could interpret what it was.

I felt Marik loosen his grip on me before replying. "Come on Kura, it's just a joke."

Yugi shook his head while leaning back against Yami. I felt my heart wither in pain and jealously not able to have the same opportunity to be with someone I like. He gave me a sweet smile while I couldn't help but think. 'Wonder when the wedding will be?'

Bakura snorted getting Yami's attention before the usual argument with the name calling of "Stupid Pharaoh" and "Tomb robber." Giving a sigh, I glance at Malik to see how he was doing only to find him staring at Marik with a lost puppy look.

Great now I'm putting puppy with Malik instead of Joey like Kaiba does it. I must be spending too much time with Kura. I had a feeling he cares about Marik more then he'll admit. I do know how he feels since I do care about Kura more then I should.

Bakura began to fidget slightly as he threw glances at Marik's direction. I couldn't help but worry that they are planning to rob from a store or bank again. They have been known to do that for quite some time with the police keeping an eye out on them.

Marik gave him an invisible smile that no one caught but I did. I felt my heart and stomach clench in pain as I watch this. Bakura raise his hand slightly not attracting the other's attention as we walk to the game shop towards Marik.

It seems that he was beckoning him to come closer to him. The crazy nutcase went towards him and gave Kura a hug. It wasn't a friend hug but of a lover. My heart felt it broke in to billion of pieces at the sight. Then Kura spoke getting everyone's attention, "There is something you idiots should hear."Marik chuckle softly as he took over where Bakura left off. "The thing is me and Kura has started dating."Bakura gave a soft smile towards Marik before the lustful look darkens his maroon eyes. "We want to make sure that there won't be any problems."

I gave them a fake smile not noticing Malik was doing the same as we spoke together. "It's no problem with us since that is your decision."

The others said something similar expect for Yami who kept glance at me and Malik. I couldn't help have the feeling he knew our feelings for our darker halves but like Yugi didn't have the courage to tell them.

I felt sick to my stomach as I thought of my Kura dating someone. I never really thought of the pain I would be in that's for sure. God it felt my heart is being pulled out of my chest as I watch it being rip into many pieces. The day went by fast only to hear that the new couple will be leaving early since they have their first date that night.

*Later that night* I found myself unable to sleep as my dreams showed what could have been between me and Kura. I really hate myself for being weak and shy at times like this when it comes to my feelings. Tears stung my eyes as I curled into a ball fighting back the tears wanting to come down.

Suddenly thoughts cross my mind as my jealous and anger ate me from inside out. 'Kura doesn't belong with Marik. He belongs with me. I know him better then anyone. I know some of his stories of his past which I swore never to tell. Marik will never hear or understand the stories as I do. The smiles that he reserves for me will never go to Marik. I'm yin while you're my yang.'

The door suddenly opens with Kura coming in with a ridicules smile on his lips that I want to taste with my own. I uncurl from my ball hoping that I didn't have any evidence of tears in my eyes. I watch him laugh softly as it slowly got louder and knew that I'm no longer going to be his first propriety.

"It seems that your date went wonderful, Kura." I told him sealing my fate as the blood stop flowing into my heart. I didn't know it wouldn't flow again until several months later.

Bakura smirked at me as he answers happily. "I had a wonderful time, hikari. It's late so I'm heading off to bed."

I gave him a cheerful smile that would hide my pain in myself. I watch him leave the room into the bedroom next to mine. I began to cry softy as the pain in my heart came to much for me.

/Flashback ends/

I open my eyes as the memory ended as the tears fell from my eyes. I really don't know what to do anymore with the pain in my heart. I recently heard a song called you belong with me that really describes my feelings for him. I would do anything to see Kura happy if it means I would have to let go of my feelings.

The door swung open as I quickly dried my tears so Kura wouldn't see I was crying again. I was surprise to see my father standing in front of me looking at me with a concern look in his wise eyes. I gave him a smile glad to see him home at last.

"You're home early dad. I thought the letter said you won't come back for a couple more months." I told him, giving him a hug that I desperately needed.

My dad ruffles my white hair making it messy. He glances around to see if Kura was around.

Sensing what he wanted to know I told him. "Kura is out with Marik at the bowling alley for some fun."

It was the truth but it wasn't for playing but most likely steal something near the end of the night. I had the perfect opportunity to tell my father that I'm gay when the phone rang. We both look at the phone wondering who will be call this late at night.

My father answers the phone as he listen to the caller with an immobile look on his face. I knew then who was on the phone before he could tell me. It was Bakura calling from the phone at the police station.

I groan softly feeling my cheeks warm up at the thought of paying the bail money again for him. I had to bail him out several times that it go to the point that I don't need to tell the person at the front desk who I'm there for. They just let me through and scold Bakura for stealing something priceless.

A nervous chuckle came out while I pulled out the normal amount of $ 100 for bail. My father sighed as he told Bakura. "Ryou is on his way right now." Then hang up the phone with a sheepish expression on his face. "Barely got home and now Baku is in the station again."

I let out a laugh finding it funny in its own way. We both went to the station to pay the bail for my former Yami. That idiot is really pushing my buttons but it wouldn't be him if he didn't.

Barely open the door at, the secretary whose name I could never remember said to me and my father. "Just go right in and get that monstrosity out."

My father gazes at me for some answers that I didn't really want for him to find out. I shook my head as I told him softly. "Its best if you don't know, dad."

Before he could say a word, the door open as both Marik and Bakura are arguing worse then usual. I felt my heart constrict at the invisible pain look in those gorgeous maroon eyes. He looks almost lost and hurt to me while to others he's just angry.

Coming behind the arguing Yamis was Malik with a strange look on his face. His lavender eyes shine more brightly then usual. He looks like he been ravished or something since he gave me a delirious smile as he whispered in my ear so my father won't hear.

"Ryou, Marik just broke up with Bakura. They been arguing too much as of late and felt it would best until that stupid Yami of mine decide to kiss me on the lip."

My mouth fell open with so many thoughts came into my mind. 'Will Kura be alright?' Dominate all above the others in my mind as I left my father's side to see how Bakura is taking the break up. I couldn't help but wonder how unstable his mind might be so it would be best if I handle him alone. I saw how fast Marik move away form Kura as I got closer and grab Malik on the way out.

Maroon eyes stare at me with pain in them since I'm the only one could see the truth in them. It made sense Kura hasn't been that happy with Marik for sometime quite awhile. He said something softly that made me stop in my tracks. "You don't have to worry about the bail. Malik decide to pay for me and Marik since you usually do the paying."

I want to say something to Kura to make him feel better but I don't know what to say. I gave him a small smile hoping that would work. He hid the pain behind that stupid mask of his when something goes wrong. It always bothers me when he does this.

I lift his head with my hand to make him at me in the eyes. I told him boldly which isn't like me at all. "Kura what happen isn't your fault so don't you dare think it is."

"Why do you care so much about me, hikari?" Bakura asks in a monotone.

I blush slightly at the pain-filled eyes stare at me in wonder. I felt the need to tell him but I didn't want to get hurt though.

He spoke more softly calling me by the nickname that he gave me. "White treasure what's wrong? Is it something I've done?"

I shook my head trying to control the blush on my pale cheeks. I open my mouth not realizing the words that came out of my mouth. "Bakura, you deserve someone you would not only love you but cherish you. I kept my mouth shut for quite while but the thing is Kura, I fell in love with you. I kept having dreams that you would one day wake up and see that I'm by your side the whole time. The truth is that you belong with me, Kura. Not to any other guy or Marik for that matter but there been times that I wonder. Don't you see that you belong with me?"

I watch Kura's eyes widen more then my father at my confession. I completely forgot my father was there but it doesn't matter anymore. I can't keep it hidden behind my father's back and felt it was the right time to tell the truth. I turn to my father not wanting to see the disquiet or disappointed look in his eyes. What surprise me the most was the soft, tender look of love in them. When he spoke it was the same how he talks with me. "Son, why didn't you tell me earlier?"I stare at the floor in embarrassment as I whisper. "I was afraid that you would have been ashamed of me."My father gave me a tight hug as he told me. "I don't care that you like guys or you being gay. I had a feeling for some time that you were but waited to see when you will bring it up. Son, I love you for who you are and as your father you're still my child to love."

I almost cried happy that my father knew the truth about me. Bakura had an unreadable look in his eyes. I didn't know what to say since he kept quiet at the father/son bonding moment between me and my father.

My father stared at the two of us with a smile on his face. He chuckle softly moving towards the door calling out to us. "I'll let you boys talk and come to the car when you're done."

Bakura spoke suddenly after a few minutes of tension in the air. "Hikari, why didn't you tell me earlier?"I sigh silently staring at my hands as I answer. "I couldn't bring myself to and was afraid that you will hate me."

Kura pull me close to him while he snarls in my ear. "Never think that I will hate you! God, dammit Ryou I'm in love with you and don't Marik. Marik pointed out to me constantly to tell you of my feelings, hikari. I couldn't bring myself to feel the pain."

Our eyes connected with the other while he continues in his husky voice that sends shivers down my back. "I love you and that is simple enough for you?"I smile happily at my darker half as I drew him close for a kiss. His arms tighten around me. I snuggle close letting him dominate the kiss.

"That is enough to me, my dear thief of my heart. I'm yin while you're yang. Bakura, never forget that you belong with me." I whisper against his firm lips.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Half ways of writing this chapter cause me to start crying at the sadness of it. Next chapter coming up is Bronzeshipping and is Malik's pov of this story. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Malik: My Stupid idiot

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I was writing the couple chapters for this story but forgot to type it in the computer. This in Malik's Pov for this chapter and will counter balance chapter three.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh or the song you belong with me**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**-Pov-**

_/Flashback/_

~~~Time Changes~~~

________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 4- Malik: My Stupid idiot

**-Malik's pov-**

I felt some one shake my shoulder to wake me up. I turn my head sleepily to find a pair of blue eyes that belong to my sister, Ishizu. I could see our older brother Odion behind her with a slight worried look in his dark eyes. I'm getting very curious to why I'm being woken up.

Before I could ask Ishizu told me briskly. "Marik is in Jail again with Bakura. They were arguing about something but didn't tell me. They stole from the jewelry story once more so don't be surprise by the bail they got. Another thing is to pay the bail this time since Ryou pays it most of the time."

I nod my thanks getting off the bed glad to wear my regular clothes then change. My darker half is a darn idiot at times but he's my idiot though. I'm not stupid to the real reason why their dating since I made the two of them tell me the truth near the beginning of their relationship. It doesn't stop me from being jealous of them together. My blood still boils at the reason why there doing this but I'm not saying anything to about to them.

_/Flashback/_

_I watch my darker half tease Ryou and knew the poor boy is blushing. I don't know what he's telling Ryou but it's getting Bakura really angry and jealous though. I shook my head wondering how bad the bruises are going to be this time. I gave Marik a dirty look as while he moves away from Ryou. I kept myself from shouting at him 'Ryou belongs with Bakura as you belong with me.' _

_But I didn't as my lavender eyes drew over the gang. The pharaoh and his lover kiss softly ignoring the girls that are watching with out a care in the world. It's oblivious their own little world with the two of them. I felt a sigh of annoyance pass my lips of Joey and Mai arguing about something again. I had a feeling it dealt with his girlfriend, Vivian. The others remain didn't pay attention to this just talking about random things._

_I'm glad to have Yugi and the others as my friends. Especially after what happens during Battle city a while back. I'm not one to judge but I could see things are calmer now that there are no problems anymore. In a distance I see the two knuckle heads talking among themselves. My heart broke at the site of Bakura giving my Marik a hug. I could see it wasn't a friendly either but one of a those in love._

_I could have sworn I heard Ryou gasp out in pain at the sight. I manage to hint to Marik that I like him while the sweet gentle teen hasn't. I know Ishizu and Odion don't care that I like Marik more then I should. They just want me to be happy and still see me as their baby brother. _

_I felt the temperature drop when they told us they're dating. I was fine with it but unlike Ryou I'm willing to wait to show proof that I love Marik. Feeling the wise eyes of the pharaoh, I knew he figure out mine and Ryou's feelings for our darker halves that makes us complete. I made a silent vow to keep an eye on Ryou to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. _

_Ryou didn't speak much when we got to the game shop to hang out. He looks so said and alone with out Bakura near him that it nearly broke my heart at the sight. I couldn't help but wonder what is the really reason behind them getting together. The tears filling up those sweet brown eyes don't belong their. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of worry for Ryou and my jealousy for my Marik being taken away._

_When they told us they're leaving earlier then normal for their date. My heart wretch in my chest at the sight and begin to wonder is it possible to die out of a broken heart. I believe so since I think a part of me and Ryou died that moment. I left not so long after wards to think of my feelings._

_I'm not one to be emotional but around those I consider my friends and siblings I'm really me. The one who knew my dreams of being free is Marik. He knew my dream of riding on my bike in the open area with no worries. Letting go of my past and be free from the sorrow. Feeling the wind in my hair as I drive fast on the bike and being able to laugh as loud I want in the open highway._

_He knew about the nightmares I have about the day I got the script on my back. He holds me during the nights when I wake up screaming or crying. I never told my siblings that I have them or the evil laugh father had when he did it. Being able to remember all the things I done during battle city to my friends where I cause them pain and suffering. He doesn't laugh when I beg him to hold me close but pulls me closer to him._

_I didn't expect to find them in the park arguing about something. I heard Marik yell at him. "Bakura, why haven't you told him?"_

"_I don't know if he feels the same way you twit?" He snarls back._

_I was getting confuse but didn't want to know. My heart might not be able to take another break before I crumble. I knew they had feelings for each other but I thought it was an experiment or something. I accidentally step on a branch alerting them to my presence._

"_Malik, what are you doing here?" I heard Marik ask me from behind. I gulp light at the sight of two angry pairs of eyes boring into me. I try to speak when Marik whack Bakura to make him stop. He touches my cheek tenderly asking once more. "Hikari, what's wrong?"_

_I didn't know what to say but I had a feeling I intruded in something very important. I sputtered out. "What's really going on between the two of you?"Bakura sigh looking really uncomfortable about something. Marik just roll his much darker lavender eyes. He answers with a small smile. "I'm helping Bakura make Ryou jealous. The thief here has his heart capture by our sweet friend."_

_I blink confuse and slightly angry. "Making Ryou jealous? Why would you want to make him jealous?"Bakura snap at me. "I care about my light more then I should. I'm afraid to tell him straight out. So I ask this fool here to help me. I don't want to be like the pharaoh but Ryou is different among the imbeciles on this earth." _

_I couldn't believe Bakura is dating Marik to make Ryou jealous. I hope he doesn't hurt him to much or he's having that over grown ego of his peg down a few paces. I glare at Marik to tell him silently I don't quite agree with the plan at all. But I'll help them since Marik gave me the sad look that I always fall for…Marik who holds my heart in his hands._

_/Flashback ends/_

I found myself staring at the two idiots behind the bars. They're arguing about it's the other's fault about them being in jail again. I couldn't believe they're arguing once more. I'm glad to have the money to pay the bail this time instead of Ryou. I gesture the guard near by to pay for the bail for the two numbskulls.

I watch the guard unlock the door before leaving the room quickly. I shook my head trying not to laugh at the poor guy. They must have threatened the police again about the shadow ream again. Marik gave me a sweet smile in thanks while Bakura just grunted. I couldn't help the feeling that the relationship is over between the two of them. Before I could ask what happen between them.

Bakura said sadly. "Malik, I can't do this plan anymore. Marik and I already talk about and decide to break off the relationship. I don't want Ryou to keep on crying at night even though he hides it."

My mouth fell open at the confession Bakura made. He's one to keep to himself but I hope Ryou will forgive him for what he done when he finds out. I didn't expect Marik to get in front of me to tilt my head. He gently kisses me so softly that I wonder if it was real. A small gasp escape from my lips before he pulls away with a small smile upon his lips.

Bakura shook his head whispering out. "Congrats Malik you got Marik. I just hope that Ryou could be mine."

He let us walk past him as Ryou came in with his father. I whisper in Ryou's ear. "Marik and Bakura broke up. Malik kiss me in front of him. Just go to Bakura Ryou. I have a feeling that he needs you right now."

Marik led me out of the police station and walk a few blocks away. He turn to me with a soft look of regret. "Malik…hikari pretty…why did you kiss back?"I smile with a soft blush on my cheeks. I lean against him and whisper to him. "Marik I love you more then anything in my life. You belong with me, Marik."Marik smile at me then kiss me once more. My heart beat fast as his scent hits my nose while he runs his fingers through my hair. "I love you to Malik far to much."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: There is the fourth chapter. The fifth chapter will be angst probably. The next couple in line, Seto/Jou. Does My Dragon Love Me or Not.**


	5. Chapter 5 Jou: Does My Dragon Love Me or

****

*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*

Arashi: This is the next chapter in you belong with me. This is the fifth couple Seto/Jou and there is a slight possibility of angst with in the chapter. Other there may be the possibility the rating may go up to M in this chapter ^^;

Disclaimer-I don't own 'You belong with me' or Yugioh since they belong with their rightful owners fairly.

*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*

-Pov-

__

/Flashback/

~~~Time Changes~~~

**

* * *

**

Ch. 5- Jou: Does My Dragon Love Me or Not

****

-Jou's Pov-

I didn't bother looking up from my chair as Seto talks on the phone. I knew this would happen and have another date cancel because of his work. I could hear the door open to have Mokuba walk in with Noa by his side both glancing at me with concern with in their eyes. They understood another date is cancel to get the items ready in case at home.

They wait along with me for Seto to finish up with his call. I didn't pay attention to anything feeling my heart to numb in my chest. I nearly jump from my seat when Dragon spoke suddenly. "Sorry that it took me longer but its very important business and with this deal I'm going to be busier then usual."

I put on a smile hoping it would hide the pain in my heart. I try to hold back my comment that seems to be at the tip of my tongue. I shoo the two boys next to me since I have a feeling they are going to get hungry soon. I didn't bother to say a word to them till the door close. I want to ask about our date but Seto beat to it.

"Pup I'm afraid our plans for tonight are going to be cancelled." I heard Seto Tell me as I grab the book.

Finally having it with him and the cancel dates, I reply brokenly throwing the book down. "I'm tired of it Dragon. It seems like you are two busy for me or our relationship."

Seto stares at me almost in a dumb like manner. Seeing his perplex expression begins to piss me off that I got off the chair leaving the office with a bang of the door. Not once did I bother to look back as my name is being called. Seto can just screw himself all he wants. I have had it with these problems. Tears forms at the corners of my eyes as I walk out of Kaiba Corp not even seeing three close people I got to know well Raphael, Valon and Mai.

I heard the soft whispers then follow the grunt. A voice of the older blond man calls out to me. "Wheeler come on over here."

I tilt my head not bother asking Raphael what's up. A smile touches my lips as I wave half-heartedly. Valon gives me a hug kissing my forehead causing me to scrunch up my nose. Mai smiles leaning against her boyfriend close to three months. Personally I'm glad Raphael and Mai found each other. I'm happy for them. I just wish Seto and I can be happy again if it weren't more for the cancel dates constantly.

"He's an idiot for not seeing something he has," Valon tells the blond smiling wistfully at him. I nod staring at my feet allowing myself to follow Raphael to the mall or something as Valon continues to tease me about my last duel with Mai where I lost to her. Not once did the group notice a pair of sapphire eyes watching from the security cameras.

* * *

I found myself laughing a couple hours later at the sight of Valon trying to convince a girl to go out with him. Mai and Raphael dancing or something ignores his sudden pleas for help. Apparently she's already with someone and he's a jealous type of guy. I wipe the tears away from my eyes.

A tap on my shoulder makes me glance up to see a man a few inches taller then I am with a muscular built and a beautiful smile. He ask softly, "Why are you sitting alone?"

I blush darkly trying to tell myself. I have Seto though this Guy seems to be nice. I answer shyly, "I'm with some friends though they are somewhere around here."

"Name Tyson." he tells me.

"Joey," I answer liking this Tyson guy already. He seems really nice.

His green eyes shines with amusement as he orders some drinks for us. His tawny hair falls into his eyes gently that makes me want to push them back. I blink in surprise. Not once did I do this with Seto. Tears start to sting at the corner of my eyes. Seto…where is he when I need him? He wouldn't do something like this. Not once did I feel to please a man like this.

Tyson briefly brush his lips across mine. I gasp at the gentleness of it. Seto just goes for it never has time for slow and easy. I groan returning the kiss feverishly until the voice I left earlier reaches our ears.

"Get away from my puppy." His voice growls with jealously.

I pull away as Tyson wraps an arm around my waist. Seto stood there seething at the sight of us. His blue eyes I love so much turn darker then normal. I drop my gaze unable to look at him. He called me his puppy. I should feel happy but I don't.

"Seto, why are you here?" I ask staring at the ground.

"I came to get you after I thought about everything we been through. I don't want to loose you pup. The company is one thing that can be replace but unlike you its not." He answers grabbing me in his arms.

I stiffen up as he tilt up my head to stare at him in the eyes. I tell him coldly, "It be a good while before I can trust you again."

Seto nods whispering to me after glaring at Tyson who huffs behind us. "You belong to me and no one else."

* * *

**Arashi: Alright it's slightly shorter then the others but it's how far I could come up with. Think I made Seto ooc but oh well. It happen one way or the other. ^^' Right next pairing…no idea but I will take request of pairings you may see. ^^**


End file.
